Amor, misión y primer beso
by anachan1996
Summary: Ronald ama con toso su ser a Sophie pero no desea hacerle daño la cual oculta su amor, pero la chica no se da cuenta de ello, en una misión en encomendada por William termina en un beso inconsciente


_**Amor, desesperación un primer beso.**_

Mi nombre es Ronald Knox un Shinigami de élite de la división de londres en el despacho de recolección de almas, como de costumbre una vez mas he sido abofeteado por una de las chicas de la secretaria de la sucursal.

-¡Ah!- suspiro con fastidio y sobo mi mejilla

-Hay Ronald-sempai ¿Cuándo aprendera a dejar de jugar con las chicas?- me dijo Sophie quíen paso a un lado de mí, una chica un poco mas baja que yo y de aspecto revelde pero muy linda e inteligente quíen al igual que yo es subordinada de Grell-sempai

-¿Qué tiene de malo salir con ellas?- voltié rapidamente para alcanzarla y seguir su ritmo de caminata

-No tiene nada de malo- se detuvo inmediatamente y me miro fijamente –Lo malo es que tienes que salir solo con una chica- me sonrió mientras abrazaba algunos documentos -¡Ronald-sempai!-suspiro -¡¿No hay alguna chica que lo mantenga estable?!-

Mi impacto ante ese comentario me exalto un poco, despues de todo creci con un mal ejemplo por la cual me escudriñe con tres reglas.

1° No salir con chicas buenas… definitivamente no, ellas no deberian sufrir por hombres como yo

2°No salir con niñas tontas.. en verdad desesperan

3° No salir con las chicas de mis "amigos" pero aun así era conocido como casanova

-¡Si..si lo hay!- forse una falsa sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es ella?- siguio caminando

-¡Pues se parese a .. ti!- recarge mi cabeza en mis manos

-¡Oh ya veo!- se detuvo una vez mas y volvió a verme fijamente a los ojos -Ronald-sempai una cosa mas ¿Sigue viva? ¿Trabaja aquí?- pregunto muy seria

-¡Si! ¡Si sigue viva! Es hermosa y tambien trabaja aquí ¡Es la mejor!- sentía que iba a explotar queria salir corriendo

-¡Si es así enamorala y no la dejes ¡Por que el verdadero amor solo llega una vez!-me susurro en el oido y beso mi mejilla –Espero que eso te ayude a quitar el ardor- me volvió a sonreir y siguio su camino

-¿Qué te pasa ojos raros?- le grite mientras veia que se alejaba pero no resivi ninguna respuesta, al no soportarlo mas salí corriendo asta llegar a un pasillo tracero dandome cuenta que no había nadie, las lagrimas salian de mis ojos recorriendo todo mi rostro, caian y caian me tire al suelo de rodillas y con el puño cerrado golpeé tan fuerte como pude y grite con todas las fuerzas que mis pulmones me permitieron, pege mi frente al suelo y luego senti un calido abrazo

-No puedes seguir así-escuche una voz suave a lo que reaccione y volteé a ver aquien me consolaba, me impacte al ver al pelirrojo

-¡Grell-sempai!- dije sorprendido

–Cariño no puedes seguir así- seco mis lagrimas con sus manos

-¿De que habla?- arrebate sus manos y me limpie con las mangas de mi saco

-Ya dile que la amas- me abrazo fuertemente

-¿Qué?- conteste impactado ante tal comentario

-¡Ya dile a Sophie que la amas!- el abrazo se volvio mas fuerte

-¿Co…como?- me puse nervioso

-¡Hace mucho tiempo! ¡Desde que ella ingreso!- Grell-sempai me interrumpio, me miro y sonrio como si fuera una madre, la madre que tanto ame

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- comenze a llorar mas amargo y desolado

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto

-No se que pueda suceder cuando le diga, ella no me ama, Sophie ama a Alan-sempai, incluso es todo lo contrario a mi- me recargaba con los puños cerrados en el suelo

-¿Lo contrario a ti? ¿Cómo?- el pelirrojo consolaba mi ser con sus manos acarisiva mis cabellos

-¡Si ella es dulce, humilde, linda, le gusta trabajar, no le gusta ir a los pub ni a los antros, prefiere los paisajes mas que nada, le gusta leer y dibujar, es alegre y cuando esta triste llora con Yushiko y yo ….y ..yo no puedo hacer nada, aun ella teniendo tanto dolor en su corazón sigue dandole una sonrisa a todo el mundo, como si no le importara como si no le doliera, se parese tanto a Alan-sempai, odia la hipocrecia, los mentirosos, odia las leyes, pero quiere que todo sea hecho perfectamente, es responsable y muy puntual, en muchos aspectos contraria a mi- mis lagrimas seguian callendo con gran abundancía

-¿Sabes?- tomo mi barbilla y la alzó para verle –Polos apuestos se atraen- sonrió enseñando sus colmillos

-Tengo miedo Grell-sempai, tengo miedo- me abalance a el y abraze con fuerza –La amo pero no deseo que llore por mi culpa, no lo deseo- me escondi en el hombro del pelirrojo queíen me consolaba

-¡Oye Yushiko-san!- Dijo Sophie quíen estaba recostada en su escritorio

-¿Mande?- la chica de cabellos azules seguia rellenado unos formatos mientras me escondia detrás de la puerta

-¡Quiero ver a Alan-sempai!- exclamó muy soñadoramente como siempre suele hacerlo, tan linda

-¿No se supone que renunciarias a el?- dijo la chica serena amiga de Sophie

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero lo quiero mucho!- su voz se escucho ya entristecida, eso fue mas que una punzada en mi corazón

-¿Aquíen quieres? Ojos raros- entre y sentandome en el escritorio de la de cabellos castaños obscuros

-¿Eh? ¡Que te importa! Idiota….Ronald-sempai ¿Qué no deberia estar trabajando?- se recargo en sus manos almismo tiempo que su codo en el escritorio que estaba ya todo arreglado despues de aver terminado su papeleo

-¡Oh!- exclame sorprendido -¡Se ve que te gusta trabajar!- me apege al escritorio y observe asombrado -¡Oh! Es verdad ven comigo- le mire a los ojos

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- inclino su cabeza hacía atrás como si quisiera retarme

-¡Solo sigueme!- sonreí

-¡De aceurdo!- contesto algo resignada -¡Ahora vengo Yushiko!- vi como le miraba y le sonreia

-Ojos raros iremos a una misión- la jale para darnos prisa

-¡¿Ojos raros?!- hizo un lindo puchero –En tiendelo Ronald-sempai ¡No soy ojos raros!- me sonrió y comenzó a reir -¡De acuerdo! ¿A dónde iremos?- invocó su guadaña y abrió un portal

-¡Ya lo veras!- se me hizó nudo la garganta no podia decirle a donde iriamos…. Yo fui quien abrio el portal a donde nos diriguiamos seria a una antigua casa donde su familia vivia antes de que ella naciera donde ella iba a nacer su antiguo hogar o por lo menos cuando su madre vivia en London, ya habian pasado 30 años desde que ella falleció pero sus padres seguían vivos y ahora era tiempo de recoger las almas, cuando llegamos me encogí de hombros y abri la puerta del hogar, ella se impacto y cayó de rodillas comenzo un amargo llanto

-¡No pense que estuvieran viviendo aquí!- se comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas y golpeó con fuerza el suelo -¿Por qué no me lo digiste?- me miro como si.. como si tuviera la culpa

-¡Perdon! No pude decirtelo no asta que llegaras a ver a que misión nos han mandado- le abraze

-¡Sempai!- me hablo con una voz dolida

-¡Mande!- contesté con un dolor en mi corazón

-¿Me permites recoger sus almas?- se levantó y camino hacía su madre, dando el primer golpe rapidamenté salio el cinematic record y comenze a observar, cada lagrima, su vida, todo ahora entendia porque el dolor ante su familia, ahora lo comprendia, luego siguio con su padre que de igual manera arranco su vida de un solo golpe y al terminar de cosechar se tiro al suelo y comenzo a llorar amargamente, no pude resitir y tambien comenzaron a caer las lagrimas de mis ojos, la amba, la amo y la amare, era la primera chica que conocía que me rechazaba y me apoyaba que decia ser mi amiga cuando lo que yo deseaba era su amor y no su amistad, era mi primer y mi unico verdadero amor, la chica que destrozo mi corazón, despues de verla llorar tanto cayó en un profundo sueño y la tome de brazos y la lleve a su departamento ya una vez que regresamos al reino la recoste en su cama, se veia tan indefensa mientras dormia y me acerque a darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, me hacia feliz saber que yo era el primero en robarle la virginidad a esos pequeños labios carnosos y rosados, el primero y esperando ser el único, he de ahí que trataria de conquistarla, porque este amor seria ETERNO como mi vida.


End file.
